mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mormul, Piotr
Analiza matematyczna I i II * Jest miły dopóki nie wejdzie się z nim w dyskusje polityczne, o które niestety bardzo łatwo. Ćwiczenia chaotycznie prowadzone, żarty nie stosowne, rozpraszające uwagę. Raz przyklejonej łatki do studenta, nie wydrze się choćby ciężką pracą i apelem u koordynatora przedmiotu o jawnej dyskryminacji (ze względów politycznych) * Jest to miły człowiek , zawsze pomoga , i ma dobry stosunek do studenta , przedstawia na początku warunki zaliczenia . Ale niestety często trudno się nauczyć z Jego wykładów i trzeba samemu szukać , albo mieć książki . Jego materiał jest również trochę zawikłany . Ale porównując z innymi nie wypada najgorzej , raczej średnio . * Chodziłem na Analizę I, na drugim roku przeniosłem się na przeciwny potok i nie żałowałem. Pan Mormul jest bardzo zaangażowanym w to co robi człowiekiem, ale wykład był raczej chaotyczny i trudno było coś z niego wynieść. Poza tym nie zdążyliśmy zrobić całego materiału... * Robił łatwiejsze egzaminy niż Tadeusz Mostowski, ale też uczył znacznie mniej. Ja osobiście nie mogę się z tym człowiekiem dogadać i zlapać jego sposobu myślenia. Analizę powinni wykladać naprawdę dobrzy ludzie, bo to podstawa reszty studiów na tym wydziale. On się do tego raczej nie nadaje, przerabia program inaczej niż jest to zrobione w normalnych książkach. Dziwny typ. Ale prawdą jest to, że bardzo się stara i angażuje, robi konsultacje.. * Wykład z pasją, przyjemnie się słucha, jednak nie zawsze wiadomo gdzie omawiany temat umieścić w świecie matematyki niemormulowej. Chaos na wykładach trudny do opisania (ile to razy udowadnialiśmy "dużą kropę" z poprzedniego wykładu korzystając z "zielonego podkreślenia" sprzed dwóch miesięcy będąc wciąż w "świecie dwóch wykrzykników" - nie wiem jak inni ale ja czasami lubię znać nazwy twierdzeń, które dowodzę). Nie lubi też podejmować decyzji, z najmniejszymi pytaniami odsyła do prodziekana, albo do... pana Krycha. (zapytany czy około trzygodzinny egzamin będziemy mogli pisać do 12:00 zamiast 11:55 po kilku minutach wahania stwierdził "nie nie nie, to byłoby zbyt duże nadużycie" :) * Chodziłem na Analizę I przez cały rok. Moje odczucia co do prowadzącego wykład są jak najbardziej pozytywne - przede wszytskim pasja... i to nie pasja w stylu totalnie niezrozumiałego bełkotu w jakimś specjalistycznym języku... to trochę chaotycznie, acz zrozumiale wyłożone zagadnienia w sposób powodujący entuzjazm u studenta - przynajmniej u mnie. Polecam, gdyż z odrobiną Fichtenholza i wykładem można naprawdę miło spędzić czas i wiele się nauczyć. * Chyba tylko u Ciebie.... Pasja była ale mnie nią raczej nie zaraził * Jest chaotycznie. Jest często dość nietypowo. Jeszcze częściej definitywnie `niematematycznie`. Z drugiej jednak strony AM to jedyne wykłady, na których niemożliwym jest usnąć. Jego Mormulowatość skacząc pod tablicą w - może niekiedy niepotrzebnie - zabawny sposób stara się przekonać salę, że AM jest bardzo przyjemnym przedmiotem. Nawiasem - kiedy już się nauczy co to jest ten świat wykrzykników, skąd bierze się wąż etc. to jest to wszystko całkiem sensowne. Ach! I niektóre jego rozkminy do siebie samego są zwyczajnie bezcene. * Na pierwszym wykładzie spojrzałem się niechcący za okno i zgubiłem się na następne 2 semestry. Ogólnie uczenie się analizy u Mormula wspominam jak błądzenie w ciemnościach. * Chaos i pasja to znaki rozpoznawcze p. Mormula. Niemniej jeśli człowiek złapie częstotliwość, na której nadaje, to można się czegoś nauczyć. Na wykładach trudno się nudzić, niektórzy moi znajomi chodzą tylko na ten wykład (AM1). Robi całkiem przydatne (i trudne) zestawy zadań przygotowujących do kolokwiów. * Acz same kolokwia są nieporównywalnie łatwiejsze. * Gościu ma charyzmę... niestety * Moje 2 grosze na temat profesora Mormula: ** Totalny chaos na każdym wykładzie. Skakanie po aktualnych, starych, a nawet przyszłych (!) tematach. ** Za szybko tam, gdzie temat wymaga dłuższych wyjaśnień. Zdecydowanie za wolno tam, gdzie wszystko jest w miarę oczywiste. Niejednokrotnie prowadzenie materiału ćwiczeniowego na wykładzie (co potem prowadzi do kuriozalnych sytuacji na ćwiczeniach). ** Mnóstwo niematematycznego języka, który rzekomo ma pomagać zapamiętać, czy też oswoić się z pojęciami. ** Tragiczna komunikacja pomiędzy nim a ćwiczeniowcami. ** Last, but not least: kłamstwo dotyczące materiału, który miał się pojawić na egzaminie. Nie robiło mi to dużej różnicy, ale jak już się (bez przymusu, trzykrotnie w odstępie kilku dni, przy świadkach) obiecuje, że jakiegoś materiału nie będzie na egzie, to wypadałoby, żeby się nie pojawił. Cóż. * Podsumowując: definitywnie najgorszy wykładowca na I roku, a może i nie tylko. Ciężko mi zawrzeć jakiś nieskrajny element w mojej opinii, ale fakty są takie: przez ten rok prof. Mormul nauczył mnie mniej, niż prof. red.: dr Salwa, a to duża sztuka. * Ale kogoś poniosły emocje na górze. Twierdzenie, że wykład z AM prof. Mormula jest gorszy od wykładu GAL dokt. Salwy to moim zdaniem mocna przesada. Aby nie być gołosłownym ja też dorzucę swoją opinię o prof Mormulu ^^. Niezgadzam się z tym, że prowadzi on wykład chaotycznie. Robi go po prostu po swojemu i przynajmniej ma swój styl, dzięki czemu podczas zajęć nie jest tak łatwo zasnąć. Oprócz tego mormulowski wykład jest nastawiony na "nauczenie", a nie na "przerobienie" materiału tak jak chociażby u jego konkurenta z równoległego potoku: prof Mostowskiego. Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek zwrócił uwagę, ale Mormul nie odwala dowodów, ale poświęca ich tłumaczeniu dużo czasu. Dlatego wykład idzie dosyć wolno, ale co ważne, daje szanse tym, którzy CHCĄ zrozumieć AMI/II. Zwłaszcza jeżeli wykład wspiera się chociażby wyrywkową lekturą Fichtenholza(polecam!). Bardzo znamienną cechą prof--a jest fakt, że do niego można się zwracać z pytaniami matematycznymi w każdej chwili i najprawdopodobniej odpowie, i to dokładnie. Z osobistego doświadczenia mogę przytoczyć takie zdarzenie: Kiedyś na AMI zadałem pytanie prof-owi po wykładzie dotyczące jakiegoś dowodu. Pan Mormul oczywiście z zapałem zabrał się do objaśniania wchodząc w szczegóły. Po 10 min zauważyłem, że za chwilę zaczynają się kolejne zajęcia, a ja jeszcze nie zdążyłem wypić kawy. Nie śmiało wszedłem w słowo prof-owi, że chciałbym na tej przerwie jeszcze skoczyć od Kubusia, on zrozumiał aluzję i zamiast mnie olać i mówić dalej, to prof wykombinował, że pójdziemy do Kubusia razem i ja będę pił kawę, a on mi będzie tłumaczył dalej ;]. Oczywiście krytykanci o tym nie mówią, ale taka jest prawda, że ja ktoś CHCE to może z (wykładu) Mormula dużo skorzystać. Nie kwestionuję tego, ze jak Kazdy prof Mormul ma swoje wady. Po prostu trzeba się przyzwyczaić.(Jak ktoś chce się przekonać, że u Mormula nie jest tak źle, to niech idzie na wykład wspomnianego dokt. Salwy z GAL-u ,albo wykład Kiciaka z WDI :). Zostaje jeszcze kwestia tych co NIE CHCĄ poświęcać zbyt wiele czasu i uwagi AM. Wtedy również polecałbym tego prowadzącego, ponieważ zaliczyć jest łatwo (BARDZO łaskawa pktacja na zaliczeniach), a z wykładu wymagana jest tylko znajomość treści Twierdzeń i co ważniejszych uwag. Zresztą moim zdaniem, jeżeli ktoś ma problem z zaliczeniem u Mormula, to wątpie czy poradziłby sobie u innego wykładowcy z Analizy. Ostatnia moja uwaga dotyczącego tego wykładowcy, to Nie przejmować się tym, że nie wiadomo, gdzie umieścić jego ostatni wykład w świecie matematyki niemormulowej, tylko patrzeć na cały przedmiot z dystansem, bo u prof. Mormula jak w szachach: otwarcie może wydawać się bezsensu, ale w końcówce i tak wszystko się wyjaśni. * "Oprócz tego mormulowski wykład jest nastawiony na "nauczenie", a nie na "przerobienie" materiału tak jak chociażby u jego konkurenta z równoległego potoku: prof Mostowskiego" - nie rozumiem tej uwagi, Mostowski wg mnie prowadzi wykład całkowicie zrozumiale i niczego nie "odwala", a specyficzna atmosfera "odfajkowywania" dowodów zamiast szczegółowego pastwienia się nad nimi to raczej kwestia stylu prowadzenia wykładu niż zawartości merytorycznej. I mówienie o "konkurencie" jest trochę nie wiadomo a propos czego, bo przecież dwa równoległe potoki to nie jest żadna konkurencja ani zawody pt. "Kto przyciągnie więcej studentów" * proszę bardzo: pan Mormul to mistrz chaosu - wykład rozumie się z miesięcznym opóźnieniem, dopiero po tym jak dane zagadnienie wytłumaczy ci ćwiczeniowiec lub przeczytasz sobie o co chodzi dokładnie w jakiejś książce...co do gadania na kolokwiach, to nie było pięciu minut, żeby pan Mormul się nie odezwał na cały głos, za każdym niemal razem przepraszając że przeszkadza - było to, jak nietrudno sobie wyobrazić w najwyższym stopniu irytujące. "resztę" pana Mormula raczej dobrze opisują powyższe opisy - osobiście raczej odradzam - myślę, że bez douczek we własnym zakresie będzie mi ciężko na dalszych latach - pan Mormul bardzo NIE wyrobił się z programem.... lepiej?;) * Jeśli chodzi o AMI, to po stwierdzam, że brakuje mi na wyższych latach takiego przedmiotu. Wykład prowadzony w sposób mający zainteresować matematyką samą w sobie. No i chyba wszystkim, którzy starają się spojrzeć na matematykę nie tylko okiem pragmatyka, wykład powinien się podobać. Analiza (zwłaszcza z tak prostymi egzaminami) nie jest wymagającym przedmiotem, więc każdy kto spędził nad nią choć chwilę czasu, mógł bez problemu zaliczyć. W zamian za lekko okrojony (nie mylić absolutnie z niedokładny) zakres materiału, można posłuchać masę ciekawych rzeczy z pogranicza historii matematyki czy wydziałowego folkloru. Po doświadczeniach z przedmiotami, na których nie robi się tego typu odskoczni, mogę tylko wzdychać do starej dobrej analizy. Poza tym wielki plus za dar opowiadania - niezależnie o czym mówi, słucha się go z zainteresowaniem. Bardziej jakby opowiadał bajkę dzieciom, niż uczył na poważnym wydziale. No i kolejny plus: nigdy nie odczułem w rozmowie z nim traktowania studenta z góry jak to się czasem zdarza. Konsultacje i wszelkie omawiania zadań wyglądają raczej jak rozmowy ze starszym kumplem, niż z wykładowcą. Jak dla mnie świetny dydaktyk. Pokażcie mi wykładowcę, który tyle czasu poświęca studentom. To nie jest typ człowieka, który ma dla Ciebie 2h podczas konsultacji i czasem łaskawie odpowie na maila. Spędza na wydziale kawał życia i nie ma pretensji, że zajmuje się jego czas. Wręcz przeciwnie - czasem wydaje się, że cieszy go, jak cię coś zainteresuje i zadajesz pytania. Zdecydowanie nie polecam jego wykładu ludziom, chcącym analizę tylko zaliczyć, bo może i prosto zdać, ale będzie ich denerwowało częste schodzenie z tematu przedmiotu. Za to dla osób, które matematyka czasem bawi i interesuje, ten wykład to absolutna konieczność:) * Jego sposób prowadzenia zajęć jest uroczy, ale zdecydowanie mało efektywny. Bardzo wolno to wszystko idzie. * Miałem wykład kilka lat temu , ale z tego, co pamiętam, po prostu wykład jest prowadzony w dość specyficzny sposób . Rzeczy najważniejsze były, niedociągnięć poważnych nie było, więc w porównaniu do innych wykładów dobrze całkiem wypada. Po za tym, Pan Mormul jest pomocny, miły, można z Nim porozmawiać na tematy nie tylko matematyczne. Ogólnie rzadki człowiek. Taki trochę jakby starszy Bechler. Ja bym się chętnie zapisał na przedmiot z Nim, jakbym jakiś miał wybór . * Pan Mormul jest zdecydowanie specyficzny - próżno szukać drugiego takiego na MiMie :D Jednym się to spodoba, innym nie. Jeśli chodzi o matematykę, to zdecydowanie zna się na rzeczy, można z nim też świetnie porozmawiać na tematy okołomatematyczne - zna całą masę anegdotek o matematykach, orientuje się w książkach popularyzacyjnych, nowościach wydawniczych związanych z matematyką, zagadkami matematycznymi, itp. Na wykładach dość często nawiązuje do literatury, co mnie się bardzo podobało, ale widać było też niezrozumienie ze strony większości sali :/ Mormul jest bardzo miły i tak jakby troszczy się o poszczególnych studentów - wystarczy raz z nim porozmawiać i najprawdopodobniej zostanie się zapamiętanym i potem przy każdej okazji zagadywanym :D (ale to plus!). Zasadniczą wadą wykładu jest jego chaotyczność - w przeciwieństwie do uporządkowanego Krycha, który prowadzi z nim równolegle, Mormul w szaleńczym tempie potrafi zapisać wszystkie tablice, potem zmazywać je nie po kolei, dorabiać jakieś strzałki, skróty myślowe... Więc jeśli się nie czuwa cały czas albo się człowiek spóźni, to łatwo się pogubić. Dodatkową zaletą jest to, że Mormul ma zwyczaj robienia podczas wykładu w środku parominutowej przerwy - można odsapnąć i coś przekąsić, a spóźnialscy mogą się chyłkiem wślizgnąć do sali. * Ćwiczenia AMII.1.Jest to człowiek miły, na konsultacjach można się sporo dowiedzieć, robi zadania "ciekawe" i niestandardowe, zostawia problemy "otwarte", których rozwiązania odpowiednio punktuje, widać że jest to człowiek obeznany w świecie matematyki wielkich nazwisk i jej historii. Potrafi przekazać pasję. I byłoby idealnie gdyby prowadził wykład i ćwiczenia/oddzielny przedmiot. Przekazuje wiedzę wolno(jednak przekazuje). Tylko, że ... Zadania niestandardowe i ciekawe nie pojawiają się na kolokwiach i egzaminach. Studnie i punkty Steinera? Dygresje, które niekiedy mu się zdarzają są dość długie. Sporo dowodów było na to widać, wszakże nie do nas te pytania, oraz proponowanie zadania na kolokwium, które się pojawiło tylko raz na ćwiczeniach, rozwiązania "analityczne" zadań po kolokwium przed była semigeometria i machanie rękami, to dobrze nie rokuje.. Reasumując. Jeżeli ktoś szuka osoby, która potrafi obudzić pasję, inspiruje matematyką i zarówno w przenośni jak i dosłownie życzy sobie nieco poezji na tym przedmiocie, to Pan Mormul jest odpowiednią osobą. Jeżeli jednak ktoś odczuwa pragnienie bycia przygotowanym do egzaminów i kolokwiów i oczekuje,że prowadzący mocno się przyczyni, oraz dwakroć bardziej nakieruje na właściwe tory, np. dając zadania które mogą się pojawiać na imprezach typu kolokwium, dobierając kartkówki jako tycie kolokwia to zdecydowanie nie tędy droga. Analiza portfelowa i rynki kapitałowe: * na zajęciach nieco chaosu, ale można wynieść z nich wiedzę, jeśli się chce. Poza tym niepowtarzalny styl prowadzenia: niebanalne komentarze, które w ogóle nie mają być śmieszne a są albo słynne 'niech to krąży'. * Nie brakuje Mu pasji w prowadzeniu zajęć, ALE...dydaktyka jest mu ZUPEŁNIE obca. CHaos i zniszczenie panuje na tablicy i w jego głowie:/ Bardziej zachwyca się teoriami, które wykłada niż je tłumaczy. Bardzo nie polecam, chybaże ktoś już umie przedmiot to zajęcia nabierają uroku:) "Niech to krąży, a mgła niech osiada" * Chodziłem parę lat temu na to do niego . Tragedia , zapamiętałem , że nic w zasadzie nie wyniosłem z ćwiczeń z powodu sposobu rozwiązywania zadań przez niego lub często błędnie przez inne osoby . Wykład nieco lepiej , ale też bardzo źle . Zaliczyłem ten przedmiot tylko dzięki chodzeniu dodatkowo do grupy Baryły , które jest jednym z najlepszych ćwiczeniowców . Jeden przykład : był jakiś algorytm na znalezieni czegoś , nie pamiętam co to było , coś z lambdami . Mormul na wykładzie czy ćwiczeniach tak to podał , że nie zrozumiałem dokładnie nic . Baryło podał to i okazało się to w zasadzie bardzo proste . A drugi , stracił chyba cały wykład lub stosunkowo dużo czasu , na podanie jakiegoś przykładu , który miał żadne znaczenie dla zaliczenia przedmiotu czy zrozumienia , była to taka ciekawostka jakby , z czego część osób narzekała na głos podczas wykładu , co było zabawne i mieli rację . Niestety pan Mormul jako ćwiczeniowiec to dżołk , miałem też z nim inne ćwiczenia , jak analiza zespolona : kolejna tragedia , podczas egzaminu okazało się , że na ćwiczeniach były robione ćwiczenia nie pasujące do tych z egzaminu i był pewien materiał , który w ogóle nie został poruszony przez niego , a z kolei bardzo dużo czasu użył na rzeczy , które w ogóle się nie pojawiły na egzaminie , i wiele osób narzekało na niego . Funkcje analityczne ćwiczenia: * naprawdę dobry ćwiczeniowiec, czasem mógłby być nieco żwawszy i szybciej omawiać zadania, ale jak już ktoś napisał, trzeba wejść w jego częstotliwość i można dużo z zajęć wynieść. Poza tym prawie co tydzień daje zadania domowe, które rzetelnie sprawdza i od razu oddaje. Zaliczenie ćwiczeń wydaje się nietrudne. Same zajęcia są strasznie sympatyczne, przede wszystkim luźne i można się pośmiać. Polecam, chyba, że ktoś chce mieć ćwiczenia z gwiazdką na FANie, wtedy zapraszamy do p. Borodzika. Zwroty charakterystyczne: * "może niech to krąży" * "to już powiem ściszonym głosem" * "łapiąc się za lewe ucho prawą ręką" * "niech mgła na tym już osiada" * "grając na kilku instrumentach" * "to jest taka strzelba, która wystrzeli pod koniec wykładu... a to tylko taki pistolecik"